


Chien de combat

by Arzhel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boxing, M/M, vincent trying to make a point
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diederich devrait pourtant savoir que l'ego de Vincent est parfois sensible...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chien de combat

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est parti de cette petite phrase --> ["are you trying to pick a fight ?"](http://writeworld.org/post/134726617790/are-you-trying-to-pick-a-fight)
> 
> Les scènes de combat sont dures à écrire, j'ai au moins découvert ça ! ;__;

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Phantomhive. Tu es incapable de remporter ce genre de combat tout seul. »

Si Diederich avait su ce que cette remarque allait déclencher, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de parler. 

Il savait très bien qu'à la moindre petite pique portée sur son orgueil, Phantomhive pouvait soit rebondir dessus par une autre attaque subtile accompagnée d'un grand sourire, aussi gracieux et provocateur qu'un acrobate de cirque (c'était ce qui arrivait la plupart du temps), soit...

Soit il pouvait rester silencieux et jeter un regard de tueur à l'auteur infâme de l'attaque et lui faire payer de sa vie (ou de quelque partie précieuse de son anatomie. Diederich en avait déjà été témoin et s'était juré de mesurer ses mots aussi précisément qu'un chercheur d'or), ou bien considérer l'injure comme un défi personnel. 

C'était ce qui s'était passé avec cette phrase très innocente (même si Diederich pensait sincèrement ce qu'il avait dit...) prononcée dans les rues boueuses d'un petit village du Yorkshire après une mission de routine. En sortant de la toute petite mais respectable auberge du village, Diederich avec un dernier bout de saucisson à la main, ils avaient entendu des clameurs en direction du centre de la petite place. La foule s'était réunie autour de trois chiens qui roulaient par terre, crocs et griffes dehors. L'un d'eux, plus petit que les autres, semblait mal en point, mais il n'empêchait que sa hargne et son courage étaient admirables et remportaient les encouragements du public. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit cabot avait mordu un de ses assaillants à la gorge et envoyé l'autre au tapis. Diederich avait trouvé honteux que personne n'essaye de les séparer, et quand il avait tourné la tête pour partager son indignation avec Phantomhive, il avait trouvé un grand sourire sur le visage de l'Anglais.

« Ce chien est absolument fabuleux, Dee. Un vrai animal de combat, malgré sa petite taille et ses muscles frêles. » Et avec un petit rire amusé emprunt de narcissisme, il avait ajouté « moi-même si je devais me battre contre deux gaillards aussi redoutables, je crois que ma taille pourrait sérieusement les mettre en difficulté. »

Et c'était là que Diederich avait eu cette phrase fatidique en fourrant négligemment le dernier morceau de saucisson dans sa bouche. Phantomhive n'avait rien répondu et s'était contenté de le fusiller de son regard de feu. La seule chose qui aurait pu mettre Diederich sur la voie était que Phantomhive s'était mis à tapoter nerveusement sa canne contre sa botte avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre leur voiture.

Diederich ne se rappelait même plus qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase jusqu'à ce que, trois semaines plus tard, elle ressorte pendant une nouvelle mission qui les avait mené dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Une sordide histoire impliquant des sachets de drogue placés dans les berceaux des nouveaux nés et qui les faisaient mourir en quelques heures. 

Ils avaient pris de fausses identités et mis des vêtements d'ouvriers pour mieux s'infiltrer parmi les travailleurs du quartier. L'affaire avait été résolue assez rapidement (un noble véreux et légèrement dérangé qui voulait se débarrasser de la classe pauvre « en l'attaquant par la racine »), et en cette fin d'après-midi de décembre, après avoir assisté au lynchage plutôt moche à voir du noble par les femmes des ouvriers, ils arpentaient les rues sombres de Londres aux caniveaux ruisselants et aux odeurs fétides qui rendaient Diederich presque aussi vert que son manteau militaire sagement rangé dans sa penderie au manoir de Phantomhive. Diederich portait un pantalon de toile beige, une chemise qui n'était plus du tout blanche, et une veste marron déchirée au niveau des coudes. Phantomhive avait vissé une casquette sur sa tête en lui assurant que cela lui allait très bien, et Diederich avait dû reconnaître que l'accessoire lui donnait un petit air rebelle auquel il n'était pas habitué mais qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Phantomhive portait à peu près les mêmes guenilles mais s'était réservé l'écharpe et les gants. 

C'était un peu après la sortie des ateliers et des usines qui faisaient le gros des emplois des quartiers pauvres et les débits de boisson étaient déjà pleins, débordant d'une bonne humeur triste et de contrariétés contenues. Des hommes éméchés arpentaient les rues en riant ou en se disputant, d'autres courraient pour rentrer chez eux, un sac de nourriture serré dans leurs bras comme un joyau de la couronne. 

Diederich croquait dans une pomme qu'il avait acheté avec une pièce de son salaire d'ouvrier (lui et Phantomhive avaient donné le peu d'argent gagné à une des ouvrières qui avait perdu son nourrisson) lorsque Phantomhive s'arrêta à côté de lui. L'Allemand continua de marcher pendant quelques mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un éclat de voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Phantomhive en pleine conversation avec deux ouvriers beaucoup plus grands que lui, et aussi plus musclés. Dans un claquement de langue agacé, Diederich fit marche arrière et se planta à côté de l'Anglais.

« Hey, à quoi tu joues ? Rentrons, viens » chuchota-t-il en tirant le comte par le bras. Ce dernier attrapa sa manche pour l'arrêter.

« Non, non, Lukas (Diederich avait pris ce prénom et Phantomhive s'appelait désormais Sean). Je disais à ce monsieur à quel point c'est malpoli de cracher sa fumée de tabac dans le visage de quelqu'un lorsqu'il vous passe à côté» dit-il de son accent irlandais parfaitement travaillé. 

L'homme à droite, un grand baraqué à la moustache blonde et au nez cabossé, serra les dents sur sa cigarette qui lâchait une odeur de tabac de mauvaise qualité. Son compagnon, plus jeune, barbe noire et yeux bleus perçants, s'avança vers Phantomhive en faisant ressortir son torse.

« Va te faire foutre, mon gars. Si ta petite gueule d'ange peut pas supporter un peu de fumée, tu peux toujours aller vendre tes services au bordel où on prendra bien soin de toi. »

Diederich sentit une bouffée de colère monter et il serra les poings pour se contrôler et ne pas casser le nez du brun. Phantomhive se mit à rire.

« C'est une excellente idée à vrai dire, je suis un peu juste sur mon salaire. Savez-vous où je peux m'adresser ? »

Diederich le regarda en face, horrifié.

« Hey, qu'est-ce tu... »

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là, hein ? Tu crois que je suis dans ce genre de trucs ? » grogna l'homme, le visage soudain rouge.

« Plutôt oui, j'ai vu comme vous me regardiez passer. Ce n'était pas très discret... » reprit Phantomhive en lui adressant un clin d’œil. 

« Ph... Sean, tu essaies de déclencher une bagarre ou quoi ? » cria Diederich tout en attrapant Phantomhive par les épaules pour le secouer. L'Anglais ne lui accorda même pas un regard et continua de sourire à pleines dents aux deux hommes.

« Je suis sûr qu'à tous les trois, on pourrait bien s'amuser. Lukas est trop timide, mais il pourra surveiller pour nous. »

Diederich et l'homme aux cheveux noirs étaient aussi rouges qu'on peut l'être, mais pour des raisons diamétralement opposées. L'homme à la moustache blonde empoigna Phantomhive par le col et colla son visage au sien.

« Toi, tu vas payer ça. Va faire tes trucs dégueulasses ailleurs. En attendant, je vais casser ta jolie petite gueule. »

« En fait, ce n'est pas du tout dégueulasse, je vous assure. Mais va pour le combat à mains nues » rétorqua Phantomhive d'une voix enjouée. 

Diederich tenta d'intervenir, mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, l'homme blond traîna Phantomhive par la chemise un peu plus loin dans la rue, suivi de près par l'homme aux yeux bleus. Puis, il se mit à crier à la foule.

« Les gens ! Ce petit salaud a cherché la merde avec moi et Carl. Je vais lui en foutre plein la gueule. »

Phantomhive, suspendu comme une poupée de chiffon dans la main de l'homme, leva un doigt en signe de protestation.

« En fait, j'aimerais me battre contre vous deux, si ce monsieur est aussi disponible. »

« Quoi ? Sean ! » cria Diederich, paniqué. « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire au juste ? »

L'Anglais ne lui répondit pas et l'autre se mit à hurler de plus belle.

« Très bien ! Deux contre un ! Rendez-vous chez Lewis, maintenant ! »

« Oh, Lewis est intéressé aussi ? Non, vraiment à quatre, c'est un peu beaucoup... »

L'homme blond grogna, fou de rage, et tenta de frapper le visage de Phantomhive, mais ce dernier se libéra de sa poigne en un éclair et évita le coup.

« Ce n'est pas très fair play, dit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse. Menez-nous chez Lewis, et nous pourrons régler nos comptes. »

Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un regard noir et firent demi-tour, s'assurant que Phantomhive les suivait. Diederich le rattrapa et rouge de colère, il se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

« Mais enfin à quoi tu joues ? On a terminé ici ! Pourquoi tu les a provoqué? Quelque chose d'autre dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ? Stupide grain, explique-moi ! »

Phantomhive l'ignora, et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une ruelle étroite où s'entassaient de vieilles caisses en bois et des morceaux de ferraille. L'imposante porte d'un hangar était à moitié ouverte et une petite foule s'y engouffrait, visiblement impatiente d'assister au combat. Terrifié à l'idée que Phantomhive allait véritablement affronter les deux hommes, Diederich attrapa l'Anglais par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur de brique rouge à côté de l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules du comte.

« J'essaie juste de contrer une théorie » répondit Phantomhive calmement, ses yeux de braise rivés sur ceux de Diederich. « Je me souviens qu'il y a quelques semaines, _quelqu'un_ semblait persuadé que j'étais incapable de remporter un combat au corps à corps. »

« Qu.. quoi ? »

La phrase qu'il avait prononcé dans le Yorkshire lui revint, insignifiante et lointaine.

« Mais enfin je plaisantais ! Phantomhive, tu ne peux pas sérieusement risquer ta vie pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? » dit-il, atterré.

Phantomhive leva un sourcil et dans un geste lent, il agrippa le poignet de Diederich pour se libérer.

« Je vais te prouver que je peux le faire, Dee. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est regarder. Si tu interviens, je double tes corvées sans plus jamais t'adresser la parole. »

Diederich serra les dents. Il savait que le comte en était parfaitement capable. Phantomhive lui passa sous le nez et pénétra dans le hangar, l'Allemand sur ses talons, la mine sombre. 

L'intérieur était spacieux et des outils et boîtes en tout genre s'entassaient le long des murs. Une petite troupe de spectateurs s'était déjà réunie sur le côté droit de l'entrepôt. L'endroit était mal éclairé, et trois femmes s'affairaient à rajouter des lampes à pétrole en plus du chandelier qui étalait sa lumière dorée autour du petit cercle réuni. Dans l'obscurité tout au fond, Diederich distingua des stalles où on gardait trois chevaux de traits. Le sol était en terre battue, un mélange de poussière et de brindilles de paille. 

Les conversations avaient doublé de volume et les rires n'étaient plus que des manifestations impatientes de l'excitation générale. La petite foule avait laissé un cercle vide en son centre, et les deux ouvriers s'y faufilèrent, se débarrassant au passage de leurs vestes et de leurs chemises. Phantomhive s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans cette petite marée humaine lorsque Diederich lui attrapa le poignet.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça. C'est ridicule, tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoique ce soit. »

A nouveau, l'Anglais se libéra doucement et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

« Le fait que tu craignes pour ma sécurité montre au contraire que j'ai quelque chose à te prouver, Dee. »

Il ôta sa veste, son écharpe et ses gants et les tendit à Diederich, puis se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la petite arène improvisée. L'Allemand avait du mal à déglutir lorsqu'il le suivit, les mains dans les poches et la mine honteuse. Lorsque les trois combattants furent enfin réunis, la foule se mit à les acclamer et à siffler en faveur des deux ouvriers qui levaient les bras en l'air, déjà certains de leur victoire. Phantomhive passa sa chemise par-dessus de sa tête, laissant Diederich confus à la vue du torse nu de l'Anglais placé devant d'autres yeux que les siens. L'Allemand fronça les sourcils, résistant à une bouffée de jalousie un peu enfantine.

Il fut surpris d'entendre que certains spectateurs s'étaient mis à acclamer Phantomhive et à l'applaudir, sûrement un effet de son charme naturel et de son courage aveugle. Le blond, surnommé la Teigne d'après les discussions que Diederich entendait parmi les spectateurs, leva la main et se mit à crier de sa voix de baryton.

« Carl et moi contre... ton nom déjà? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le comte.

« Sean, à votre service » répondit Phantomhive, la main levée pour saluer joyeusement la foule qui se remit à l'applaudir, obligeant le blond à lever la main à nouveau pour les calmer.

« Carl et moi contre Sean. Un seul round de trois minutes. C'est tout ce que ça prendra pour te mettre par terre. Lewis, tu arbitres» grogna-t-il en exposant les muscles de ses bras. Phantomhive répondit par un hochement de tête.

Diederich bouscula un petit groupe pour venir se mettre aux premières loges. Peu importait les menaces de Phantomhive, il agirait si la situation devenait trop critique. Il s'en voulut d'avoir si peu foi en son compagnon, mais les capacités de combat de Phantomhive étaient celles d'un chat, pas celles d'un bulldog, et les deux hommes en face de lui exigeaient un combat direct et violent. Sans compter le fait que la foule agglutinée autour d'eux empêchait toute retraite stratégique ou coup par derrière. 

Un petit homme chauve, sûrement Lewis, s'avança au milieu de l'arène et demanda aux trois hommes de se placer. La Teigne et Carl se mirent du côté gauche, Phantomhive seul du côté droit. Il étira ses bras pour échauffer ses muscles, et Diederich sentit une excitation timide pointer derrière son anxiété. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour la vie de l'Anglais, il se serait déjà délecté de voir sa peau nue perdre sa pâleur habituelle sous la lumière orangée qui lui rappelait le halo des bougies lorsque le comte était nu à ses côtés. 

Mais pour l'instant, Diederich avait du mal à rester en place alors que les trois hommes prenaient une position de combat, les poings levés et leurs regards concentrés. La foule retint son souffle, et quatre secondes plus tard, sa montre en main, Lewis abaissa son bras pour marquer le début du combat. Dans un hurlement, la Teigne se précipita sur Phantomhive, son poing levé pour frapper l'Anglais en plein visage. Diederich était déjà prêt à se précipiter vers l'homme blond lorsque Phantomhive évita le coup en se baissant. Il plongea sur son adversaire et le poussa avec une force violente, et la Teigne recula de plusieurs pas. Le comte lui fit un croche-pied et l'homme tomba sur son arrière-train. Des sifflements de colère et des éclats de voix enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans la foule, et Diederich ne cacha pas un petit sourire satisfait. Phantomhive retrouva son équilibre, mais pas assez tôt pour voir que Carl s'était faufilé derrière lui pour passer son bras autour du cou de l'Anglais, le collant contre lui pour l'immobiliser. De sa main libre, l'ouvrier lui asséna un coup de poing sur le côté qui coupa le souffle du comte. Il se cambra pour essayer de se libérer, mais la poigne de l'homme était trop puissante. 

« Hey, reste en arrière » dit une voix à côté de Diederich. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui et vit qu'il s'était avancé sans s'en rendre compte. Il recula pour revenir à la limite de l'arène au moment où Phantomhive faisait pivoter son bras pour planter son coude dans le ventre de l'homme. Ce dernier lâcha un grognement étouffé et l'Anglais profita de sa stupeur pour se libérer et précipiter son poing contre le menton de Carl qui vacilla en arrière sans tomber. La Teigne s'était relevé et à peine libéré, Phantomhive se retrouva à nouveau prisonnier. Cette fois, la main pressa sa gorge, l'obligeant à reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du grand homme, et avec un sentiment de culpabilité, Diederich admira le corps cambré de l'Anglais, ses muscles tendus et les premières perles de sueur qui roulaient sur sa peau dorée. Carl s'avança vers lui, ses yeux bleus pleins de rage, et à l'instant où les trois hommes étaient le plus prêts, le comte entoura l'arrière de la tête de la Teigne et la projeta contre celle de Carl dans un bruit de choc qui fit grimacer Diederich. Aussi agile et puissant qu'une panthère, l'Anglais s'esquiva en se massant le cou, les yeux à l'affût du moindre mouvement de ses deux adversaires.

Il s'en sortait plutôt bien, et pourtant Diederich s'en voulait d'être complètement captivé par la poussière qui volait sous la lumière jaune autour du petit cercle de terre battue et venait se coller à la peau brillante de Phantomhive. Ses cheveux aux reflets bleus étaient en désordre, les mèches humides de sueur ajoutant un côté érotique et presque bestial à son apparence d'ordinaire si soignée. Comme s'il sentait le regard de Diederich sur lui, Phantomhive se retourna une fraction de seconde et l'Allemand sentit son corps se raidir d'un désir chaud lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux d'ambre de l'Anglais. Son entre-jambe commençait à manifester son intérêt, ses yeux soumis à ceux de Phantomhive. Il croisa les bras pour cacher sa gêne, mais la foule était trop occupée par le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et Phantomhive s'était à nouveau concentré sur les deux hommes en face de lui. 

Ces derniers s'étaient remis du choc et se dressèrent face au comte, la mine encore sonnée mais l'air déterminé. Phantomhive leva ses poings, mais il sous-estima les deux hommes qui se ruèrent vers lui, le blond bloquant ses deux bras derrière son dos tandis que Carl lui envoyait son poing en pleine figure, et Diederich vit un jet de sang s'échapper du nez de Phantomhive tandis que sa tête partait sur le côté. La Teigne lui mit un deuxième coup de poing et le bas du visage de l'Anglais se couvrit de sang. Diederich s'avança, repoussant un homme en habits de forgeron qui voulait l'arrêter, mais Phantomhive tourna la tête vers lui et cria un « non ! » d'une voix si forte que l'Allemand s'arrêta sur place. La Teigne s'apprêtait à lui coller un troisième coup, certain de sa victoire, mais le comte releva son genou à tout vitesse, le cognant en plein sur son entre-jambe et lui coupant le souffle de douleur. Au moment, il écrasa son talon contre le pied du brun qui lâcha un cri, et l'Anglais se retourna, enlaça l'arrière de la tête de l'homme pour l'empêcher de bouger, et frappa un, deux puis trois coups de genoux dans son visage avec une puissance qui surprit Diederich. Carl s'effondra à genoux devant Phantomhive, et l'Anglais termina de le mettre KO par un dernier coup de poing en plein sur le maxillaire. Le brun s'effondra et resta immobile, incapable de se relever. Deux hommes sortirent de la foule pour le soulever sous les bras et l'emporter hors de l'arène.

Furieux de voir que son compagnon était hors jeux et que lui-même avait des difficultés à surmonter sa douleur, la Teigne s'avança vers le comte en titubant. Du revers de la main, Phantomhive essuya son nez d'où le sang continuait de couler et se remit en position d'attaque. Face à face, ils échangèrent plusieurs coups sans qu'aucun ne soit fatal, et la tension autour du cercle de terre devint de plus en plus palpable. Les cris en faveur de Phantomhive s'étaient multipliés, et pourtant l'ambiance générale transpirait l'impatience. L'Anglais évitaient adroitement les coups, mais il commençait à fatiguer. Ils protégeaient ses points sensibles, attaquant de moins en moins pour économiser ses forces, et Diederich comprit qu'il cherchait un moyen d'en finir rapidement. _Il n'y arrivera pas_ , pensa-t-il. _Il a déjà tout donné pour mettre l'autre à terre._

La confiance de l'homme blond sembla se raffermir lorsqu'il vit que Phantomhive lever ses deux poings pour protéger son visage et qu'il reculait. Il souriait férocement, ses énormes poings frappant sans relâche les avant-bras et les poignets du comte, où des hématomes commençaient à se former. Il leva son poing plus haut encore pour porter un dernier coup fatal, et soudain, Phantomhive libéra son visage et profita que l'homme avait son ventre découvert pour lui asséner un coup puissant en plein dans l'estomac. Il avait feint d'être arrivé au bout de ses forces pour que l'autre commette une erreur. L'Anglais enchaîna sur une série de coups dans le ventre et sur le visage de la Teigne et l'homme finit par tomber à genoux, la bouche en sang et haletant bruyamment sous les clameurs de plus en plus agressives des spectateurs. Comme s'il savourait sa victoire imminente, Phantomhive domina le colosse blond de toute sa hauteur, les muscles de son torse se levant et s'abaissant sous sa respiration laborieuse, et Diederich vit les yeux d'ambre briller de satisfaction. Puis, comme s'il remplissait une formalité, Phantomhive empoigna les cheveux de l'homme pour baisser sa tête. Dans un geste d'une violence et d'une rapidité inouïes, le comte abattit le revers de sa main sur la nuque exposée, et la Teigne s'effondra lourdement par terre, soulevant un nuage de poussière autour de lui. 

Un silence surpris s'ensuivit pendant un court instant, puis la foule se mit à acclamer Phantomhive. Certains s'approchaient de lui pour lui serrer la main ou lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et d'autres allaient même jusqu'à lui ébouriffer les cheveux en s'amusant de cette victoire inattendue. L'Anglais les remercia, mais ses yeux trouvèrent vite Diederich et il cessa de sourire, soutenant le regard brillant de fierté de l'Allemand. Il renfila sa chemise et s'avança vers lui avec un petit air satisfait qui fit rougir Diederich. Pour masquer sa gêne, l'Allemand imita les admirateurs du comte et pressa sa main sur la nuque de Phantomhive, profitant de ce geste pour l'entraîner rapidement vers l'extérieur du hangar. 

« J'espère que je t'ai convaincu, Dee » murmura le comte à son oreille tandis qu'ils suivaient le gros des spectateurs qui retournaient dans la rue. 

« Oui», concéda Diederich avec un petit sourire humble. Ils s’engouffrèrent dans une petite rue adjacente au hangar pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous où un fiacre les attendait. « Mais la prochaine fois, ne me fais pas des frayeurs comme ça, s'il te plaît. »

« Hmm... Des frayeurs ? Je dirais plutôt que tu as apprécié... » murmura Phantomhive d'un ton suave qui fit rougir Diederich.

« Apprécié ? Rien à voir avec toi ! » dit-il en resserrant le bas de son manteau sur son entre-jambe. « La mission n'a pas permis beaucoup de temps pour soi, c'est tout... »

« Bien sûr. Eh bien nous allons rentrer, et une fois que tu m'auras aidé à soigner mes blessures, je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver un peu de « temps pour soi », rétorqua le comte avec un petit rire.

Diederich ne broncha pas, très loin de vouloir contredire Phantomhive cette fois.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus ! c:  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, in English or in French ! c:


End file.
